Jaune X Pyrrha
by merikflame
Summary: Au where Pyrrha works at a coffee shop and Cardin plays a much darker role than usual, what will happen when Jaune discovers Cardin doing something terrible to Pyrrha? P.s. I suck at descriptions. Please review as it helps me decide the story's direction. Rated T for language, sexual content is implied but never described in enough detail to warrant an M rating
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Jaune x Pyrrha story, so please review fairly.**

**...**

'There he is again.' Thought Pyrrha, her mind preoccupied from her job at Ozpin's Cafe, it was an eccentric little coffee shop in downtown Vale with an equally eccentric owner. She was used to the regular normals, Mr. Oobleck from the university she attended and the likes.

But this new regular had caught her eye, he was a blonde boy with scraggly hair. He didn't act out of the ordinary or anything, but something about him made him invade Pyrrha's mind, not letting her focus on anything else.

"You ok Pyrrha?" Asked a concerned orange haired girl from her right. "Wha? Oh, sorry, yeah I'm alright." She says dismissively. "Did you finish that paper we were assigned?" She asked curiously. "You know, if you keep staring at that boy he might notice you." Smirked the other girl. "Oh hush it Nora, besides he's kind of cute." Pyrrha told her prying co-worker.

"Oooo, somebody's in looove!" Teased Nora. "Oh hush up, I don't even know him, for all I know he could be gay." Said Pyrrha with a dismissive wave of the hand. Though she had to admit, deep down she did have a little bit of a crush in him.

It started about a week ago, when the boy first started arriving at the cafe

_"Hello, could I get a coffee, no sugar?" Asked the blonde boy after he entered. "S-sure." Said a nervous Pyrrha she hadn't seen him come in and was kind of caught off guard. "Here you go." She said, handing him the cup. It was a slow day for business and NORA was out sick, so it was just the two of them._

_"Thank you." He said. "What's your name?" He asked curiously. "Oh, I'm Pyrrha." She said nervously. 'Why am I so nervous?' She asked herself. "Im Jaune, nice to meet you." He said. Just then his phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello? Ok I'm on my way. I've gotta get going, friend of mine needs some help with something." He said before leaving._

_..._

While that was one of the shortest conversations Pyrrha had ever had, something about his personality gave off this kind gentle feeling, something that Pyrrha found irresistible.

"Well, my shifts up, better get going home." Said Pyrrha, taking off her apron. "You sure you don't want to wait for Ren? What if 'it' happens again." Said Nora worried. "I haven't seen Cardin for months, and while what he did... what he kept doing... was traumatizing, I have to learn to be independent again." Said Pyrrha, grabbing her red jacket, she wore a black shirt and bluejeans.

She opened the door and walked out into the snow. She looked back into the window and saw Jaune sitting there, contentedly sipping away at his drink. Pyrrha sighed and turned away, luckily her apartment was right next to her job, as her building was right next door.

She went up to the door but stopped when she noticed a yellow piece of paper on the door. "An eviction notice!" She shouted and slammed her head into the door. 'I thought I had more time.'

"Well well, if it isn't little old slut ball." Said a familiar voice from behind. Pyrrha tensed up, as she knew who it was. "Come here you little whore." He said forcefully, grabbing her arms and dragging her into the alley beside the cafe.

"No! Not again please!" She shouted. "Shut it bitch." He said before knocking her unconscious.

...

Jaune had finished his coffee and decided to head home. As he passed the alley he heard noises. A man was grunting, and then someone spoke up. "Wha? What's happening? Oh God Cardin no! Help!" Shouted a woman. 'Oh crap.' Thought Jaune.

He rushed in and saw a man on top of Pyrrha and her pants were pulled halfway down her legs. "Get off of her!" He yelled, lunging at the man. The man just shove Jaune over. "Great blondie, you've killed the mood." He said standing up. "Don't even think of reporting this, my dad's the mayor and I know people." He threatened before walking off.

Jaune quickly got up and ran over to the girl. He pulled her pants up and pulled her to her feet. "Are you ok?" He asked, extremely worried. "No, I'm not." She said, right before she slid down and pulled her knees to her chest and started crying.

"I-I thought I was finally safe, I thought he chose some other girl to continually rape." She cried. 'Continually?!' Jaune thought. "Come on, let's get you home. You'll catch a cold out here." He said helping her up. She stumbled and he caught her, wrapping her arm around his shoulder he set off. "So where do you live?" He asked.

"I was sort of... evicted." She said, on the verge of breaking down again. 'Dammit this day must have been rough for her, she was just raped and she's been evicted. I barely know her, but I want to help her out. If I ever see that guy again, I might just try to break his legs. I'd probably lose though, considering he was twice my size and I was never really that strong.

"Look, I know we've just met each other, but your welcome to stay at my place." He offered. 'Should I accept this offer?' Thought Pyrrha, she wasn't full on convinced she had a crush on him yet, but she did need a place to stay.

"T-thanks, Jaune was it? I wouldn't bother calling the cops, they won't be able to do anything. Cardin is the mayor's son, and the mayor let's him get away with anything. I've tried calling the cops multiple times, all they ever do is say 'they don't have enough proof against him.'" She informed.

They arrived at Jaune's home a little while later. Jaune held the door open and she walked inside. "You have a nice home." She said. He had a small one bedroom apartment. He had a living room with a brown fold out couch and a large flat screen. He had a small kitchen and a bathroom. "Thanks." He said, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-you're welcome to stay as long as you want." He said sheepishly. 'Well I didn't see my day going like this, rescue a girl from a rapist and then invite her to stay with you.' He thought.

"Thank you Jaune." She said sitting on the couch and sitting her head back. 'Great, I can never walk the streets alone again, what if he gets me pregnant? At least Jaune was nice enough to offer me, a complete stranger, somewhere to stay.' She sighs

"Thanks for saving me." She said sincerely. "Its nothing, I wasn't gonna just sit behind and let someone be raped." He reassured. He smilesincerely at her. 'There it is again, that gentle feeling.' She thought. "I better call Nora and tell her what happened." She said pulling out her phone and dialing Nora's number.

"Hello?" Answered the joyous girl. "Nora, it happened again." Pyrrha said sadly. "Oh no! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Where are you?" Nora asked frantically. "Im... Alright I guess... Jaune, the blonde boy from the cafe saved me. I was evicted so now I'm at his place." She finished. "Ok, I'll tell Ozpin that you won't be coming in for work for a bit, bye." Said Nora, slightly relieved to here Pyrrha was in a safe place.

"So... are you hungry? I-I could make you something." Said Jaune nervously. 'I hope I don't come off as some kind of creep.' He thinks. "No thanks... I think I'm just gonna lay down for a bit." She said laying on the couch. "I understand, but when you get up we are getting to know each other better." Said Jaune, realizing he just invited Pyrrha to live with him, and he just met her a week ago.

"A-alright Jaune, I guess it's the least I could do."

...

**Well there's chapter 1 completed, please leave a review as it helps me decide where to take the story. I hope you all are enjoying your holidays.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Where am I?" Groaned Pyrrha as she awoke and saw she wasn't home. Then her memory rushed back to her and she remembered. "Oh yeah... dammit, why does Cardin have to do this to me?" She sobbed into her hands.

She looked over and saw a note on the coffee table by the couch. 'Dear Pyrrha, I know I said we would get to know each other when you woke up, but I was called into work. I'll be back later tonight. -Jaune.'

'At least I've got Jaune, he seems nice.'

Then suddenly the door flew open and a worried Nora flew in and trapped Pyrrha in her trademark bear hug. "Omg! Pyrrha are you ok? Ren hurry up and get in here." Shouted Nora, sobbing. "Pyrrha, why didnt you wait for me, or for Nora?" Asked a worried looking Ren walking in behind her.

"Guys it's ok, he didn't get to... finish, Jaune saved me. How did you even find this place?" Pyrrha asked quizzicaly.

Nora quickly squished her and hugged her tighter. "Never mind how we got here, just know if I ever see Cardin again, I will break his kneecaps, rip his arm off and beat him with it." Promised Nora. Pyrrha had no doubt that Nora could do it. "Nora, thanks for being such a good friend, you to Ren, I don't know what I would do without you." Pyrrha choked out.

"You can stay at my place if you want." Offered Ren. "I know what you and Nora do at night, I think I'll stay here with Jaune, he seems like a nice guy and there's no chance of me walking in on him with someone in bed at night." Said Pyrrha, eliciting a large blush from Ren. "Well, if your alright we need to get going, if you see Cardin again just call me, I'll gladly break every bone in his body." Reassured Nora before walking over to the still embarrassed Ren and leading him out he door.

'Might as well finish writing that paper Mr Oobleck assigned me.' Thought Pyrrha. 'Shit! I left my laptop in my bag at the cafe! I'm sure Mr Oobleck will understand, but damn.'

At that moment the door opened again and Jaune walked in holding a bag and some coffee. "Oh hey, Pyrrha your up, I stopped at the cafe for some coffee on the way back, this bag had your name on it so I figuired you forgot it." He said handing her the bright red bag that matched her hair. "Jaune you're a life saver, thank you!" She yelled, pulling him into a hug. "You're welcome hehe." He said, blushing madly.

She pulled out a pink laptop with a big red heart across the top. She opened it and really quickly tried to exit out of the open tab. 'Oh crap! Why is that still open!' She shouted at herself.

"Are those... fanfictions?" Asked Jaune, slightly confused at Pyrrha's frantic behavior. She sighed. "Yes, I enjoy writing romance storys. I know I'm really weird." She said looking away. He put a comforting hand on her back. "Hey that's not weird, it's kinda neat." He smiled. 'Ok yeah, I do have a crush on him.' "Thanks Jaune, I'm just gonna finish my paper." She said, grateful he didn't think her writing hobby was strange. It wasn't inherently a strange hobby, but with her life experiences, she wasn't entirely sure.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Jaune, I really appreciate it." She smiled. "No problem, besides I could use the company, gets lonely here after awhile." He reassures suddenly Pyrrha clutches her stomach. "Still willing to make supper? I'm getting kinda hungry." Asks Pyrrha jokingly. "Sure, I'll make a pizza." He said walking into the kitchen.

...

"Thanks Jaune." Said Pyrrha accepting the slice from Jaune, her paper complete. "No problem, I was getting hungry to." He said, taking a seat next to her and flipping on the tv. "So I guess you're like, living here now." Jaune said sheepishly. "I guess so, I never guessed with the small talk we shared over the past week I'd end up here, thanks again, you have no idea how grateful I am." She beamed. "Don't worry about it, I'm heading to bed, after the day you've had you should rest." He said taking her empty plate and walking into the kitchen.

"You're right, goodnight Jaune, do you want to... do something tomorrow?" She asked nervously. 'Please say yes.' She thought. "Hmm, why not? I've got nothing going on tomorrow." He answers. 'Yes!' She thought triumphantly. "Cool. Can You give me a hand with this couch?" She asked, having trouble with the pull out couch. "Sure, here." He said grabbing the lever and with their combined strength were able to pull the couch out. "Man, I haven't used this pull out in so long I'm surprised it still holds up." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Well goodnight Pyrrha." Waved Jaune.

"Goonight Jaune." Pyrrha waved back, crawling under the covers. She looked over toward Jaune's room. 'I sure know how to pick em.' She thought. "Uugh, wish I could have packed some other clothes." She groans under the covers.

...

**It's Christmas eve where I am. Whatever holiday you celebrate I hope you're having a good time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Ah!" Pyrrha yelled as she jolted awake in a cold sweat. The apartment was dark except for the television. _'Dammit, another nightmare, this is happening more often.' _

Her heavy breathing was among the few audible sounds found in the apartment. One of these few sounds, however, was a door opening toward the back of the room. "Pyrrha, are you ok? I thought I heard you yell." Asked a half asleep Jaune, wiping some of the sleep out of his eyes. "N-no, I'm ok. Just had a bad dream is all." Replied Pyrrha, looking away.

Jaune walked into the kitchen and pulled some mugs out of a cabinet. "Jaune, what are you doing?" Questioned the ever confused red head. "Well, whenever I got nightmares my mom would make me hot cocoa, if you don't want it that's alright." He replied, holding up the mug. "I guess some cocoa would help, thanks Jaune." Accepted Pyrrha.

"Here you are." He said, handing her a warm cup of hot chocolate. "Thank, this tastes good." Says Pyrrha, after she takes a small sip of the hot liquid, careful not to burn her lips. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, taking a sip of his chocolate.

Pyrrha didn't feel like cluing Jaune in on the fact that she had these nightmares about Cardin on a daily basis. "N-no thanks it was nothing." Quickly wanting to change the subject, Pyrrha looked around for something else to draw attention to.

Her eyes soon landed on the perfect distraction to throw Jaune off. "Are you wearing footie pajamas?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. His face grew flushed and he started fidgeting. "W-well, I thought these were comfy and well..." He trailed off, unsure of how to finish his sentence. This earned him a small giggle from the redhead seated to his left. _'He's so cute when he's embarrassed.'_

"Jaune, it's alright, I think that outfit makes you look down right adorable." She joked, or at least it seemed like she was joking. She had really meant it but she was mentally kicking herself for letting something like that slip out.

...

"Thanks Jaune, this really helped." Said Pyrrha after she took the last sip of her cocoa, the hot liquid having long since cooled. "No problem, here I'll take these." He said with a warm smile while taking the mugs in both hands and walking into the kitchen.

Not wanting her time with Jaune to end just yet Pyrrha spoke without thinking. "Jaune will you sleep with me?" She blurted out. This caused him to fall over walking back out of the kitchen. "Oh no! I-I don't mean..." trailed a red faced Pyrrha, her cheeks matching her hair. "I mean like next to me, incase I get nightmares." She said, having composed herself.

Jaune seemed to calm down as he realized what she meant, but his cheeks remained flushed. "O-ok sure." He staggered out nervously, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck. Hesitantly he crawled onto the fold out bed and pulled the blanket over. Pyrrha did the same.

They both avoided contact, who could blame them. _'Dammit Pyrrha, get your shit together and think before you speak.' _She scolded herself. She laid there in quiet misery until the soft sounds of snoring could be heard. She looked over and saw Jaune snoozing away. Hesitantly she decided to cuddle up next to him and place an arm across his chest. _'His footie pajamas are so soft.'_

Pyrrha laid there, unsure of how she would explain to him in the morning why she was cuddled up next to him. _'Maybe I could tell him I shifted in my sleep, or that I got another nightmare." _She considered, letting sleep take her, silently hoping to rest uninterrupted this time.

...

**Chapter 3 is complete, sorry it's kinda short. I wanted to upload this earlier, but the servers wouldn't allow me access to my account. Although it seems to be fixed now, considering you're reading this. I think I'm catching a cold, but other than that there isn't anything else to say.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Uuugh." Moaned Pyrrha as she awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. "Look who's up, you must have slept really well, you got a bit... cuddly." Said Jaune, growing flushed. He seemed to be wearing an apron and had a spatula in his hand. "Im sorry Jaune, I must have... shifted in my sleep." Pyrrha said, finishing with an awkward chuckle and rubbing the back of her head.

"R-right, well I made breakfast. Do you want any?" He offered, holding up a pan with eggs in it. "I would love some Jaune, thank you." She replied, crawling out of bed. Jaune got a confused look and raised an eyebrow. "Did you sleep in your street clothes?" He inquired while scooping the eggs onto plates. "Well, I didn't have time to get anything out of my apartment." She replied, looking downcast. "You wanted to go do something today right? Let's go clothes shopping." Offered Jaune, placing a plate in front of Pyrrha. "You're the best Jaune." Beamed Pyrrha. "Don't mention it, you can't just wear one outfit after all." He said, taking his seat.

...

"Not much of a selection here, huh?" Asked a dejected looking Pyrrha. Both her and Jaune had arrived at a small discount store around the corner. "Pyrrha, you've already gotten like, twenty outfits and new sleepwear, isn't this enough?" Asked an annoyed Jaune, struggling to carry the multitude of bags Pyrrha had accumulated in her shopping spree. "I suppose I may have gone a little overboard." Shrugged Pyrrha as she grabs some of the bags from Juane, lightening his load.

"Thank you, my arms were going to give out any minute." He stated as they walked out into the snow. "So Jaune... what do you do for a living?" Asked Pyrrha casually as they walked down the street back towards the apartment. "I work in a machine shop with some other people, business is slow, but it pays the bills." He answered.

At that moment Cardin and the rest of his gang jumped out of a nearby alley. "Well if it isn't our favorite little whore and her knight in shining armor." He joked sickeningly. "Back off." Stated Jaune sternly, moving in front of Pyrrha and dropping his bags. "Oh, you're making this to fun." Cardin laughed as Dove and Sky grabbed Jaune's arms and pulled him into the alley.

Cardin started punching Jaune, Russel grabbed Pyrrha and held her back. "I didn't get to thank you last time for interrupting my fun with the slut." Spat Cardin. He then took Jaune's left arm and snapped it the wrong way, effectively breaking it. "AUUGH!" Jaune wailed in pain. Cardin then slammed Jaune's head into the wall of the nearby building, causing him to lose consciousness. "Now for some fun." Hissed Cardin, turning back toward Pyrrha.

Knowing what was about to happen, Pyrrha searched for a way out. When she couldn't find one she resorted to yelling. "Help! Somebody help!" She cried out. Fortunately the request didn't fall on deaf ears. Down the block a blonde woman and a dark haired woman with a bow heard her cries.

"Hey you! Let her go now!" Shouted the blonde, having run over to see four men, a defenseless woman, and an unconscious man. "What are you going to do about it?" Challenged Cardin.

The blondes eyes turned red and her hair seemed to be glowing. She ran forward and punched Cardin in he jaw, by how hard she hit it one would guess it was broken. Cardin went flying backward and when he didn't get up, Dove and Sky rushed over to retrieve their fallen leader and run, Russel released Pyrrha and went to join them. Once they were out of sight Pyrrha rushed to the unconscious Jaune and the blonde woman calmed down. "Wait... Jaune?" Shouted The blonde woman. The black haired woman's bow seemed to twitch when she heard this.

"Oh God Jaune! Please be ok!" Pyrrha choked out as she hugged his unconscious form. Then the black haired woman knelt down and picked Jaune up. "Come on you two, we need to get Jaune to the hospital." She ordered before sprinting off toward the nearest medical center. The blonde girl held out her hand and helped Pyrrha up. "Don't rush yourself, Blake was just anxious to get him medical attention, I'm Yang by the way, I'm Jaune's co-worker." She introduced. "T-thank you Yang, do you think Jaune will be ok?" Pyrrha asked, wiping tears from her eyes. "Don't worry, if there is anyone who can get Jaune there on time, it's my Blakey." She beamed triumphantly, patting her on the back.

"I hope so Yang, I don't want him to be hurt." Pyrrha sniffled. "Oooo, somebody's got a crush." Yang cooed jokingly. Pyrrha shot her a glare that couldn't be interpreted any other way than 'not helping.'

"Right, sorry. To soon I suppose, but hang around me long enough and you'll see, I'm an unstoppable teasing machine. Now let's get going. Don't want to keep them waiting to long." Apologized Yang, picking up all of Pyrrha's shopping bags with ease. _'She sure is strong.'_ Thought Pyrrha, following the boisterous blonde in the direction of the hospital.

...

**Omg I loathe auto correct. It saves me countless times but when I write 'Pyrrha' it sometimes has no trouble accepting that as a word. But when I write it again and it corrects it to 'purges' and 'Murtha' for no reason it irks me. Other than that, here is chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Where have you two been?" Asked a disgruntled looking Blake. Pyrrha and Yang had just arrived and Blake was slightly annoyed. "Relax Blakey, you would have gotten him here whether we were with you or not." Replied Yang with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"Is Jaune going to be alright?" Asked a worried Pyrrha from behind Yang. "Yes, the doctors said he would be alright, but he has a bad concussion, and his arm is broken." Replied Blake, softening her expression upon noticing how worried Pyrrha was. "Hey, dont worry to much, it won't help him get better." Reassured Yang.

Pyrrha went over to Jaune's bed and took a seat next to it. His arm was in a sling and he had a bandage wrapped around his head. _'He got hurt defending me, this is my fault.' _Pyrrha thought to herself as she looked down, slowly she began sobbing, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"P-pyrrha?" Jaune croaked out as he regained consciousness. "Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted as she lunged forward, enveloping him in a hug. "You're ok, Cardin g-grabbed you and Its my f-fault." She sobbed out, staining his shoulder with tears. Jaune brought his uninjured arm up and gently rubbed her back. "Shhh, it's ok. It's not your fault. It's Cardin's." He whispered softly, still half asleep.

As Yang watched on she considered spilling the beans on Pyrrha's obvious crush for the injured boy. Blake, however, caught onto this and shot Yang a glare. "Yang, honey, why dont we get going, give these two some alone time?" Blake asked sweetly, obviously not waiting for an answer and quickly ushering the out spoken blonde out of the room.

Pyrrha tried to hug Jaune tighter, but ended up crushing his arm that was in the sling. "Ouch, please be careful, that hurts alot." Pleaded Jaune as he winced in pain. "S-sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" Pyrrha shot out quickly, clearly upset that she caused Jaune more pain. "Its alright Pyrrha. Wait a second, was that Yang who was just here?" He asked, looking slightly worried. "Yes, and there was another girl named Blake as well, they saved us." Replied a confused looking Pyrrha. Jaune seemed to calm down a bit after hearing this. "At least if Blake were hear she wouldn't be able to tease you to harshly." He sighed, relieved.

At that moment the door opened and a doctor walked in. "Ah, excellent, you're awake. You may head home if you like, just make sure you do not fall asleep until tonight, your concussion is very bad." He stated before exiting the room and closing the door.

...

"Here we are." Said Pyrrha as she helped a disgruntled Jaune onto the couch. "This sucks." He sighs, poking at his sling. "Well Jaune, I believe we need to make the best of a bad situation. Plus now I get to cook for you." Smiled Pyrrha.

...

"Holy crap this is awesome!" Beamed Jaune as he dug his fork into his meal and took another bite. "Its not that great." Shrugged Pyrrha, as modest as ever. Dinner was tater tot casserole and Jaune didn't expect to enjoy it, but Pyrrha did something that made it work for him. "It is that great! I've never enjoyed a casserole until today!" He chimed, eagerly taking another bite. "T-thanks Jaune, I've never thought of myself as a cook." Replied Pyrrha, growing flushed.

...

_'Good thing these fit, considering the trouble we had to go through to get them here.' _Pyrrha thought to herself as she changed into her new sleep wear. She wore a black pair of lounge pants and a spaghetti strap red top."Jaune, what if I get nightmares again?" She asked, crawling into bed. "Well, I guess I could sleep next to you again." He offered sheepishly. _'Yes!' _She thought triumphantly to herself. "Thanks Jaune." She replied casually, trying to contain her excitement. He crawled into bed with his injured arm on the other side incase Pyrrha got cuddly again, which she secretly intended to.

"Goodnight Jaune." Pyrrha said before pretending to drift off. "Night." He said closing his eyes. As soon as Pyrrha could here his snores she moved closer and cuddled up to him, stretching an arm across his chest. _'So soft.'_ She thought to herself before slowly drifting off.

...

**It's official, I'm sick. It's just a cold but it's still pretty annoying. Im not letting it get in the way of the story though, so here is chapter 5.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Pyrrha, I'll be fine." Whined Jaune. Rent was to be due soon, and he needed to go to work if he planned to make the deadline. A very worried looking redhead stood in the doorway grabbing his uninjured arm. "I can still work with one arm, plus I've got Yang their to help me if I need it." He reassures his roommate. _'God she's so adorable when she's worried. Wait, did I just think that?'_

"Oh, alright Jaune. Just be careful and don't lift heavy things." She ordered. She released his arm and pulled him into a warm hug. "Im going to Ren and Nora's today, so I won't be alone." She informed.

"Alright, if you have any problems call me and I'll be right over." He said before waving goodbye and walking out of the building into the cold snow. _'Everything else aside, pyrrha is really pretty, and she's so nice. Her cooking ain't half bad either. Yeah, I could live with having a crush on her.' _He thought to himself as he walked through the snow to the machine shop.

...

"Yang! I'm here!" Jaune called as he walked into the shop. Yang and her sister, Ruby, owned the shop and were nice enough to give Jaune a job, considering he was a close friend.

"Hey, working with a busted arm? Gotta give you kudos there Jaune, most people would have just called in sick." Greeted Yang, slightly caught off guard by Jaune's arrival, considering the events that took place the night before.

"Woah! What happened to your arm! Did somebody do this to you? I will hunt them down and break their legs!" Shouted an excitable girl, a little younger then Jaune, covered in grease and holding a wrench.

"Calm down Ruby, it was just this guy. The situation is over. In fact I hear Yang over here socked him in the Jaw." He said, motioning toward the blonde. Ruby had to be Jaune's best friend in the world. She was the first one Jaune met upon moving to town and was the first to offer him any sort of companionship.

"Well regardless, if you ever see them again call me. I'll end them for hurting my friends." She exclaimed. "And could we talk in private real quick Jaune? I need some help with something." Asked Ruby, quickly changing from strong and protective, to nervous and pleading.

"A-alright. I guess so." Replied a confused Jaune. Ruby's sudden change in expression having caught him off guard. Ruby then grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a room off to the side. Leaving a confused Yang behind.

"Ok, jaune. You've met Weiss right?" She asked, not making eye contact. The usually bubbly girl was reduce to a nervous mess. It was, to say the least, unsettling for Jaune.

"Yeah I've met her. She was the one dressed in all white who was shouting at you when knocked over her luggage the other day. Is she still being mean to you? Cause I'll talk to her." It was Jaune's turn to be protective of his friends. And he saw how cruel the snow princess could be.

"No, she hasn't been mean to me since then. We've actually become good friends since that day. It's just that... I think I like her." She admitted, looking down and growing flushed.

"Oh." Jaune said, his eyes widening. Up until this point he thought Ruby was straight, so this was news to his ears.

"Please don't tell Yang, if she knew I swung that way I'd never hear the end of it." She pleaded. "I just wanted to know if you had any advice on... uh... wooing." She asked sheepishly.

"Sorry Ruby, I myself haven't been to successful at 'wooing' the lady's. I won't tell Yang, but _would_ she make fun of you? She's dating Blake after all." He reasoned

"This is Yang we're talking about. She could find a way to tease a wolf and its feelings would get hurt." She deadpanned. "Thanks anyway though. Yang tells me you've got a new, smoking hot, roomate." Ruby brings up, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's Pyrrha. She got into some... trouble, and ended up moving in." He says, shrugging dismissively

"Well?" Ruby inquires. Expecting some juicy details.

"I've only slept with her, no need to get testy." He said, not yet realizing the folly of his words.

"I never thought you had it in you Jaune." Ruby said with a suggestive smile.

"Woah! I-I didn't mean it like that! I mean like, next to her, because she gets nightmares." Jaune quickly shot out, attempting to correct his mistake.

"Relax, I know what you mean. Now come on, we have work to do." She said, leading him out of the room.

...

"Uugh, that was alot more difficult with one arm than I thought." Sighed a disgruntled Jaune as he made his way down his street to his home. The day was long, but at least he would make rent. _'Hopefully when Pyrrha goes back to work at the coffee shop this whole rent situation will get a little less stressful.'_

He was about to put the key in the lock until he noticed a letter taped to the door. He took it down and held it in front of him. The sun had set, so he pulled out his phone and used it to shed some light onto the paper.

_"Hey Jauney boy. It's your old pal Cardin. It took me a little while to figure out who you were and where lived, but being he mayor's son has it perks. After The rude interruption last time I decided that the slut doesn't deserve to be free anymore. Im sure you understand. I'll be keeping her as my slave. Don't come looking for her, or ELSE."_

_- Cardin._

"Oh shit..." was all Jaune could say before he dropped the paper and rushed toward the cafe. _'She said she was going to see Ren and Nora, please let one of them be there for the night shift.' _He thought as he raced into the night.

...

**I am still sick, it sucks. Inconvenient sub par immune systems aside here is chapter 6. Things are kicking off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 7**

Jaune burst into the coffee shop breathing heavily. He wasn't sure what Ren or Nora could do to help, but right now they were the only people who could have had contact with Pyrrha besides Cardin. Luckily for Jaune, Nora had the night shift.

"Hey, are you Nora?" He asked frantically, running up to the counter. Nora looked like she was slightly annoyed that she had to work so late.

"Who wants to know?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Jaune was breathing heavily. He didn't live far from the cafe, but with his coat on combined with the cold air and a broken arm, he was tired out easily.

"Im Jaune, have you seen Pyrrha?" He asked quickly. He wasn't any where short of panicking by this point.

"Calm down man, she was supposed to come over earlier today but she never showed. Why?" She asked. Her eyes grew wide as realization dawned on her. "Did something happen?!" She asked.

"Cardin took her, he left a note on my door." Jaune answered, panic invading his voice as he realized the one hope he had of finding Pyrrha was gone.

"Wait here, I know someone who could help." Nora reassured before running into a backroom. She returned dragging along a grey haired man in a green suit. He had a cane in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. "Ok Jaune, tell him what happened." Ordered Nora, gesturing toward the strange man, whose demeanor was nothing short of relaxed.

"W-well you see... mister..." Jaune trailed off.

"Call me Ozpin." Replied the man, his face was one that never diverted from a look of contentment.

"R-right, Ozpin, my roommate Pyrrha was kidnapped by the mayor's son. He's keeping her as a slave and we have to help her!" Jaune pleaded. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, his usual stoic face faltered as he put on a small frown.

"I was aware miss Nikos was having problems with Cardin, but never to this extent. Come with me, I have a plan. Nora, call Ren would you? We will require his assistance." Asked Ozpin, taking a sip from his cup and placing down the mug.

"What's the plan?" Asked Jaune, relieved that someone seemed able to make sense of the situation.

"We break in of course, maybe while we're at it we can find a way to stop Mr. Winchester for good." Ozpin informed, leading the duo out the door.

...

"Ok, we head around back we may be able to sneak into the basement via the wine cellar." Whispered Ren as he relayed the plan to the group outside the front of the mayor's house. It was surrounded by a giant hedge fence and would be fairly simple to scale. "There are guards patrolling around outside. Nora, I'll need you to go attract their attention once we get out back." He instructed. Ren was really good with tactics, so it was pretty wise of Ozpin to have him brought along.

"Ok, now?" Nora asked once everyone was over the hedge, hiding behind the mayor's slightly out of place medieval golf course.

"Now." Said Ren. There were about five guards stationed around the house and Nora was confident she could gather their attention.

"Ok everybody listen up!" She shouted as she climbed to the top of the giant medieval Castle on the other end of the course. All the guards got confused expressions and turned their attention to Nora. Nora then cleared her throat and began to sing in a high pitched manner while striking different poses. "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!" She sang.

"Get her!" Shouted one of the guards as they took off after Nora, who promptly jumped off the castle and ran all the guards to the other side of the house.

"Alright move." Whispered Ren as he led the way to the wine cellar. Inside it was cold and dusty. It was clear that the cellar wasn't used much anymore, the invention of the fridge was more than likely the culprit. "Ok here." Ren called as he opened a small wooden door, leading into the basement.

"Man, it's even colder in here." Whispered Jaune, shivering. _'I hope Pyrrha's ok.'_ He thought to himself. Jaune, Ozpin, and Ren made their way upstairs. Ren taking point.

"There seems to be three men in the kitchen, we need some kind of distraction." Whispered Ren.

At that moment Nora burst into the kitchen, five men on her tale. She was making some strange, incomprehensible animal sound. Ren let out a small sigh.

"That's still not the sound a sloth makes." He whispered to himself, opening the door. With the rucas Nora was causing it was a surprise that the whole house hadn't been alerted. But then again, every one who saw her was now chasing her through the yard.

"I believe that Miss Nikos may be in the attic." Guessed Ozpin. They found their way to the stairs and made their way up. Ren stopped them behind a corner before peeking around it.

"Shut up!" Was all they heard, followed by a loud thud. The attic ladder was opened and Cardin was making his way down. After he entered a room to the left of the ladder the group crawled closer.

"So dude, did you have some fun with that chick yet?" Russel asked. It appeared that it was just him and Cardin.

"Nah, not yet. She was making to much noise so I knocked her out. Think I may have hit her to hard though, she dropped like a brick." He shrugged, sitting down on a bean bag.

"So your dad is like, ok with you keeping her prisoner?" Inquired Russel.

"Hell no, he doesn't know this is what I do. If he knew what I actually did no way even he would keep me out of jail. Lucky for me he's always to busy doing, like, mayor stuff, to check if I'm lying or not." Answered Cardin. The three listening moved away from the door and moved to the ladder.

Once up the ladder they found Pyrrha passed out in the corner, hands tied behind her back. Blood was leaking down her head.

"Oh God, he really did hit her hard, she probably has a hell of a concussion." Said Jaune as he quickly untied the ropes. "Ren, you have to carry her, I'm kind of down an arm right now." Jaune said.

Going down the ladder the gang was stopped by a small round man with a white suit and top hat. "What in God's name is going on here?!" He shouted at them. Standing next to him were multiple guards and a very annoyed looking Nora, her hands tied behind her back. Cardin burst out of his room and stopped his dad.

"Woah dad! Don't go into the attic! I'm working on a... special project!" He shot out. Then he turned his head and noticed Jaune, Ren, Ozpin, and an unconscious, bleeding, Pyrrha. "Ok dad, I know how this looks, but I can explain." he shot out quickly.

"Your son is a serial rapist." Ren said, nodding to the unconscious Pyrrha in his arms. "We've tried multiple times to press charges, every time he lied to you and got you to pull some strings. Allowing him to continue tormenting our friend." Ren finished. Delivering the most straight forward explanation he could. The mayor turned to Cardin, a scowl growing on his face.

"Every time you were 'falsely accused' or 'it was a harmless mistake, an accident' were really rape charges?!" He shouted at Cardin. The Veins in his head were pulsating and steam was practically shooting out of his ears, if ears could shoot steam that is. "Men, let the girl go, arrest him." He ordered. The men released Nora, but hesitated with Cardin.

"Are you sure sir? He is your son." One of the men asked. The mayor's tone grew empty, his anger from moments ago having been replaced with hollow sadness. _'How could my son do such an awful thing?'_

"I have no son." He said. The guards cuffed Cardin and took him away, away to receive the punishment he deserved a thousand times over. "Quickly, my Schaeffer will drive you to the hospital, your friend doesn't seem to be in good shape." He said, pointing to the door, in the same empty tone.

"Thank you." Jaune said, grateful that, after tonight, Pyrrha won't have to hear from Cardin again.

"Im sorry I didn't stop this sooner, I had no idea my son could do something so terrible." The mayor apologized before leaving the room, his head held low. They made their way to the car and started off toward the hospital.

_'Come one Pyrrha, all that's left is for you to get better.' _Thought Jaune as they drove off, into he night

...

**Woo. One chapter to go and the main arc of the story is complete, I might consider continuing it with another arc, or I could write a sequel. Regardless, I'm no longer sick and its time to get ready for the finale! P.s. I had to rewrite this chapter at least five times, the damn app kept crashing on me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Goog news, I'm putting in another story arc after this chapter. The new arc will be white rose and how that pair gets started. I will also be working on two separate prequel story's about noren and bumblebee.**

**Chapter: 8**

Pyrrha awoke in a panicked state. She was positive she would have woken up still in Cardin's attic. She calmed down a little when she realized she was in a hospital room, safe from any intrusion by unwelcome visitors. _'How did I get here?' _She asked herself, slightly confused as to why she awoke in the location she was in.

"You're up!" Shouted two voices to her right. Her four saviors sat against the wall by the door. Ren was asleep and unaware of anything around him. Ren, while quiet, simply does not function correctly without a full eight hours of sleep, and even then he always seems tired. Jaune and Nora had noticed Pyrrha's consciousness and flew over to her side. Ozpin was there as well, drinking out of his usual mug, his cane in hand.

"Are you ok?" Asked Jaune. The boy had grey bags under his eyes and it didn't appear that he got any sleep.

"Y-yes I'm fine. What's going on?" Pyrrha asked groggily, scratching the back of her head. She stopped scratching when she felt soft fabric. _'Are these bandages?'_

"We broke into the mayors house and got you back, I was the distraction!" Nora exclaimed proudly. "And you won't be hearing from Cardin ever again!" Added the exuberant orange haired girl.

"R-really?" Pyrrha asked, shocked. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "I-it's over?" She asked, her voice growing soft.

"Yes Pyrrha, the mayor discovered everything and had Cardin arrested. I was able to pull some strings and one of you are aloud fifteen minutes alone with Cardin in a sound proof room." Ozpin stated from across the room.

"How did you manage that?" Asked Jaune, raising an eyebrow.

"The mayor and I had a little... heart to heart." Ozpin shrugged. Nora, not wanting to give up the best dibs opportunity ever, spoke up.

"I call dibs on the private time!" Nora shouted, causing Ren to awaken.

"What's going on?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Pyrrha was still quiet, processing the information she had been given. She Leapt forward and enveloped Jaune in a hug and started crying into his shoulder.

"I better not wake up in that attic and find out this is some cruel dream." She sobbed. Jaune brought up his uninjured arm and started patting her back.

"You won't, this is real. It's over." Jaune reassured.

"Miss Nikos, I think it would be best for you to return home and rest. I know it won't make up for all the terrible things that have happened, but I'm giving you a raise at the cafe." Ozpin offered from the door.

"T-thanks Ozpin, I'll be back to work tomorrow." She choked out, still unable to believe her good fortune.

"I believe you will actually be back to work in two days. It's the weekend, you've been out for quite some time." Ren said, standing up. "Now come on, let's get you home." Said Ren.

...

"Home sweet home." Jaune said, holding the door open for Pyrrha. He was obviously overjoyed to have her back, safe and sound.

"Thanks Jaune, for everything." She said, before walking in and sitting on the couch. _'He's done so much for me. And what have I done in return?' "_Jaune take a seat, we need to talk." She said, patting the spot next to her.

"What's up?" He said, sitting next to her. _'Come on Pyrrha, you can do it.'_ She reassured herself.

"Jaune, you've done so much for me, and I would be lying if I said I didn't have... feelings for you. Jaune... I think I'm in love with you." She said in a low whisper, avoiding eye contact. _'Great, now I feel like I'm in one of my romance story's.' _Suddenly she felt a hand on her cheek. Slowly, the hand guided her face until she was face to face with Jaune, his blue eyes gazing into her green.

"Pyrrha... it took you long enough." He said. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Pyrrha was caught off guard at first but quickly untensed and returned the kiss. Unfortunately, lungs require oxygen. They were forced to break the kiss.

"H-how did you know?" Pyrrha asked, confused as to how Jaune knew.

"The day you were taken, when I was at work, Yang spilled the beans during my lunch break." He informed her. "Im sure she would have told me sooner, but every other time I saw her she was with Blake, and she wouldn't let Yang do that." He explained.

"So... does his mean we're like... a thing now?" Pyrrha asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Laughed Jaune. Pyrrha broke out in tears again. Between her tormentor being locked away AND punished by Nora, and her crush admitting that the feeling was mutual, she was having the best day she'd had in years. She curled up her legs on the couch and snuggled into Jaune's side, weeping softly.

"Thank you." She said, resting in the warmth emanating from Jaune. At that point she received a picture message from Nora. It read 'just got done with my fifteen minutes!' And it showed a picture of Nora standing next to Cardin, who was beaten to a bloody pulp. At the bottom of the screen it also read 'I broke his legs!'

...

**Wasn't quite sure where to end this, but here you are, the final chapter in the Jaune 'arc'. See what I did there? This will be continued with white rose with Jaune and Pyrrha as somewhat supporting characters. Also keep an eye out for the Prequels!**


End file.
